


One More New Thing

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's back and Jack's still learning</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "exposure" for Porn Battle X

“Jack, just shut the fuck up and do it. Three minutes from your hand on my cock to coming over your fingers. Max. Just, Christ, will you _please_.”

Jack decided he wasn’t the one who needed to shut the fuck up. Daniel hadn’t shut his yap since his coded bleating about being horny and so fucking _desperate_ began even before they gated back from Ishta’s planet. Penises and power bars and the Amazon women mythos could do that to a man. Apparently.

A swift debriefing, an even swifter visit to the infirmary – they were fine, although the testosterone levels must have been off the scale, given Teal’c’s undisguised lust for Ishta and Daniel’s newly-remembered lust for Jack -- and Daniel had been gently steered into the level 17 closet. Broken security camera for the win. Jack mentally thanked the maintenance team who somehow hadn’t gotten around to fixing it. Rumors of bribes were as yet unproven but likely to be true nonetheless.

The best way to shut Daniel the fuck up was to push him against the back wall and press his hand to the tented BDUs “No staying power. That’s your problem,” Jack ground out, the last word muffled as he pressed a hard kiss into the delicate skin behind Daniel’s ear.

That always did things to Daniel. Good things. Moany, delicious things that in turn did good things to Jack’s cock.

And, yes. It still did do good things. Descension had wrought some changes, and Jack was still discovering them, but obviously the important things were so much a part of Daniel that even interfering Ascendeds couldn’t fuck with them.

Daniel’s sexy moan turned quickly into an aggravated sigh that morphed into a stifled grunt as he pressed his body to the cool concrete and pushed the bulge in his BDUs into Jack’s hand. He was so fucking hard through the cotton. Jack could visualize the small drops of pre-come dampening his regulation briefs. Briefs, not boxers for work. Boxers for off-duty. Silk boxers for high days and holidays. Jesus. Neither of them was going to last three minutes.

“There are times for stamina and times for quickies. This is the latter and, ohhhh,” Daniel gasped as Jack pushed his leg between Daniel’s, forcing Daniel’s legs wider. Jack’s cock felt thick and hot in his pants. The friction from pressing against Daniel was wonderful. The urge to get off simply by rubbing was strong. But Daniel wanted skin and had said so. He craved skin. Jack wondered about that, if he was still coming to terms with the corporeal and all.

“You wanna come? Then shut the fuck up, Daniel and help get ...” Jack fumbled with Daniel’s belt. Man, he felt like a teenager. Inga Svenson’s bra strap had been a damn sight easier to deal with than this.

“Oh for ... let me.” Daniel’s patience levels hadn’t improved on his return to Earth. Jack’s hand was batted away and the belt swiftly dealt with, but even that wasn’t quick enough. Daniel reached into his briefs and brought out his cock, practically stuffing it into Jack’s hand, and god, it felt right there. Like it belonged.

Jack stroked the hot skin, already slick with sweat and pre-come. He shoved Daniel hard against the concrete again, watching as Daniel’s hands curled into fists by his side, his body tense, impatient. He stroked faster, setting up a cadence that he knew rocked Daniel’s soul, and all the time he kissed him. Sharp, loving, biting kisses to neck and face. He mouthed his hair and found himself saying things that he hadn’t said since before Daniel ascended. Now, there was an urgency to say them.

Three minutes before he came over Jack’s hand. Three minutes to say, “I love you, I want you, I want to fuck you and make you mine. Don’t leave me again.” Funny. That’s what he said in his head. What he actually said was more like, “Fuck my hand, Daniel, fuck it. Feel my skin on yours, feel my skin slick with your come. Yeah, that’s it baby. Hard as you need.”

And all the time Daniel moaned, sweet, panting, desperately needy moans that evened out into a long, breathless “Fuuu- ” as Daniel’s body tensed further and he slapped the concrete with open palms.

He came hard and long. Jack milked the pulsing cock with his right hand and with his left, turned Daniel’s face towards him. He had to see. Daniel looked beautiful. Open, exposed, utterly vulnerable in a way he never had been before he left. Died. Ascended.

A new vulnerability. One more new thing to love about new Daniel.

Daniel closed his eyes, his face creased in pain and pleasure. He went slack, his legs trembling with the effort of staying upright. Jack braced him, giving him time to come back to himself. He kept stroking the softening cock, teasing out every last vestige of orgasm.  
Jack felt his heart rate ease down. He was still hard but it didn’t matter.

There was always later. Now, they had a later.

Daniel breathed out a slow, long, deep breath and stilled Jack’s hand with his own. He twined their fingers, brought up the fist and licked Jack’s fingers. Damned heart rate picked up again.

“Two minutes fifty seconds,” Daniel said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Jack brought their joined hands to his own mouth and kissed Daniel’s fingers.

“I’ll bank those ten seconds.”

“I should get back,” Daniel said, watching Jack kiss his fingers with some fascination.

“You are,” Jack said, gaze steady, voice soft.


End file.
